My big sis Trisha
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: Connor's older sister Trisha had just returned after 1 year of camping and spends time with her brother and remembers the time since her brother becomes a superhero


My big sis Trisha

"My big sis Trisha." A voice Connor narrates the title

Connor was at his room drawing pictures of him and his family and friends and everyone else he knew and cared he felt really bored playing Fortnite on his PC well first of all he remembered when Romeo almost took over their base when Amaya uses her tablet but after learned that they should waste their time with devices like their PC and whatnot and second he could get his own eyes blind from all of the radiation from the PC and also he's been drawing for 15 minutes now so stood up from his bed and stretch his arms and legs until a sound of an extreme music burst through his door he fell behind his back but he was okay.

"Look who's back lil' bro!" A familiar female voice said as the figure stood in front of him

Connor open his eyes and only to see that the figure is wearing red sneakers with black socks that reach her knees and a red skirt with black strip and wears a dark red shirt with a pure black leather jacket but both of them were a bit small thus showing off her belly and her lower hips and her face has makeup on it and has black long hair and holds a black and dark red bass guitar and the girl is said to be 11 years old and taller than Connor and the other kids in his age and her name was Trisha and she was Connor's older sister.

"Trisha you're back!" Connor said in joy as the little 6 yr old boy ran and hug his sister tightly. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too lil bro." Trisha said as Connor stop hugging and said.

"Look at you, you look different…but why." Connor asked to his sister who is already a new person.

"Well you see dude ever since I left last year for my 1 year camping with my classmates and the staff during my time at the camp I am starting to get into this rock and roll thing and after a few months I have my own bass guitar got me a new look and I became the world's number one rockstar!" Trisha exclaimed as she do a Rockstar pose

"You may be change but I hope you're not that change." He said as he smiled

"Well you're right because you're my little bro I will love you like no matter what!" Trisha said as the two siblings hugged again and they stopped.

"So can I help you unpacked?" Connor asked to his sister.

"That's nice bro but mom and dad already took care of it." Trisha answered as the two went downstairs to the living room

"I have a meaning to ask you." She said as they sat down on the couch

"What is it?" Connor asked as he looked up her.

"Do you have a thing for your friend Amaya bro?" She asked and that question made Connor blush and his sister smirked

"No, no I don't." Connor said feeling embarrassed.

"C'mon bro I knew where the answer was and it was written on your face." Trisha said as Connor sigh

"Okay I have a crush on Amaya since valentines and I kiss her…" He answered

"What you too kiss when you're young?!" Trisha asked as she was shocked about what her lil bro just answered.

"Yeah well a month ago our parents caught us kissing and they separate us for 3 days and after that we learned that we should stay friends first until we reach an appropriate age to start a relationship." Connor answered again.

"Well I'm glad you learned something bro." Trisha said.

"Hey why don't we have a sibling bonding since you're back?"Connor ask as his sister agree too.

FEW MOMENTS LATER

Connor and Trisha went outside and only to be met by Greg and Amaya

"Hey guys look my big sister's back!" Connor exclaimed as the 11 year old girl greeted the two kids.

"Whoa Trisha you're change." Amaya said

"Yeah you use to be a loving girl and reading books but now you're a rockstar!" Greg exclaimed

"Well I may be change into a little Rockstar but I am still a loving girl who still love reading books and all that." She answered.

"Guys me and Trisha had to go we have a sibling bonding." Connor answered as his two friends nodded and the 4 left.

Connor and Trisha were walking to the park while walking they are talking.

"So do you play instruments?" She asked to her younger brother.

"Well I do I play the flute and the drum." Connor answered.

"Hmm you know you will be a good musician when you grow up and after that you will be a rockstar too like your big sister." She said as they both smile to each other.

The two have made it to the park and start walking there and stopped for some ice cream

"I never have Ice cream for a year." Trisha said as she's hand out 20 dollars to the ice cream vendor guy.

"But why you never have ice cream at your camping?" Connor asked again as she looked down too her younger brother.

"Well it's because we only eat some healthy meals and but no treats and candies and all that." Trisha answered as the two received their ice creams. "Man I do miss this stuff."

After the two finishing their ice creams they left the park and walk on the street

"Hey uh can I try your guitar?" Connor asked as they stop walking and Trisha look back and knelt down to the his level

"Bro you don't need to because this baby is too big for you." Trisha answered.

"Well I once play a ukulele during my first day at music class." Connor said.

After a few minutes of walking they went to the dancing club.

"Oh sweet I never heard this place has a dancing club before!" Trisha exclaimed

"Yeah you know I just feel like I want to dance." Connor said as the two siblings went inside

Once there inside they see everyone dancing like crazy and the DJ also plays so cool as well and the two siblings started to dance like never before and started go dance and wild and the DJ turned up the heat ( I mean the music yeah)

6 hours later

After 6 hours everyone left as the two walk around the streets for a bit until Connor saw a blue cat inside the pet store

"What's that little bro you want a pet?" She asked as Connor nodded

"Yeah because Greg already has a pet lizard which he calls him Lionel and Amaya has her own pet bird which she named her birdie and I want one too." Connor said as his sister agreed and went inside the pet store

Once there inside the blue cat Connor saw earlier went up to him and Connor hold the cat in his arms.

"That cat is special kid make sure you take good care of your cat." The owner of the store said as Connor was about to name the cat

"I think can call this cat Catty. Connor said as he noticed the blue cat (Which he already named him Catty) snuggled thus a sign showing that he likes the name Connor gave him.

"Looks like you have your own pet bro." Trisha said as they left with Connor holding Catty in his arms

AT NIGHT TIME

Connor was just having his PJ's on as he notice his big sister Trisha went inside to his room who was wearing a red Pajamas with a black T logo on it.

"It's glad to spend time with my favorite bro of my family like you Connor." She said as she Kissed Connor on the cheek.

"Yeah I love you big sis." Connor said.

"I love you too lil bro." Trisha said as she left his room

After a few minutes of brushing her teeth she went out of the bathroom but before she went to her room to sleep she noticed Connor's room glowed into a blue light then it stopped she ran into his room only to find his little bro not in his bed she went to the window and noticed that three auras reddish pink light green and light blue flash away to a distance she fold her hands together and let a little tear fell from her eye.

"Good luck little bro I always want a brother who is like a superhero like you." Trisha said as she left.

FLASHPACK

9 year old Trisha was shopping with her mother as they find a gift for Connor's 4th birthday

"Slow down sweetie be very patient when you are finding a perfect gift for your brother." Her mom said to her.

"But mom it should be a gift that make Connor felt like he was superhero and I promised him I will find that gift that make him feel that way." Trisha said as they notice three scientist she walked up to those scientist and said

"Hey what you got here?" She asked to them as the trio show her three bracelets from a box there holding the right was a light green bracelet with a lizard symbol on it and the left was reddish pink bracelet with an owl symbol on it and the last was on the middle is a light blue bracelet with a cat symbol on it.

"These things are called magic bracelets." The scientist said.

"Cool what does it do?" She asked.

"Well if the owner of one of these bracelets has his/her pajamas on during nighttime they will transformed and posses some super powers and yes the green and reddish pink bracelets are on some 2 people's hands now and I hope they won't give them to their kids and we have copies of these bracelets and please believe us that these bracelets has power!" The scientist said to the little

But Trisha does not believe that they meant and said.

"And that's why scientists are funny and all that and since my brother likes cats and light blue I like to take that bracelet on the middle." Trisha said as she slowly grabbed the light blue bracelet and left

"We are so fired." One of the scientists said.

"Mom how about this cool lookin' bracelet?" She asked as she shows her mom that bracelet she has.

"Perfect and that's the perfect gift for Connor's birthday." Her mother said as they bought it and left the store

And today was Connor's 4th birthday and everyone greeted him happy birthday and after playing party games eating meals and cake and giving birthday presents Trisha was the last one give him the present.

"Little bro I have something for you." Trisha said as 4 yr old Connor opened up only to reveal a light blue bracelet with a cat symbol on it and he put it on his wrist and stood up in joy and said.

"I am like a little superhero!" Connor said as he run around and hugged his big sister. "Thank you big sister it's the best gift ever!" Connor said

1 year ago

Trisha just went out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth before she go to sleep she slowly went to Connor's room only to find him still awake as she was about to tell him to go back to sleep but before she did she noticed Connor stooped up and tap his bracelet and a light blue light shined as she quickly shield her eyes and open them when she witnessed that there some light blue aura around Connor until was now wearing a cat suit and flew towards the window she open her eyes again and only to find out her little brother was not in his room she went to the window and notice a light green aura along with reddish pink aura come out from Greg and Amaya's house flew away from a distance along with the light blue aura

"So does scientists are right those bracelets are powerful and it turns out his friends Greg and Amaya have the rest." She said in her thought

After a few 40 minutes she noticed Connor's glowing light blue again and it stopped she slowly went to his room and open the door and only to his little brother Connor sleeping in his bed she slowly walked up to him and said.

"Looks like the gift I gave him for his birthday last year have become true and it turns my little bro was now a superhero." Trisha said as she kissed Connor's head. "Good night little bro."

FLASH PACK END

Now back at the present Trisha went back to her room and sleep she has now a little superhero brother

THE END


End file.
